Zombie P!
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: ¿Cómo se entretiene la Pareja Real un sábado por la noche?


**Zombie P!**

_PruePhantomhive_

*—*_*—*—*_*—*_*—*

_Estaba solo y necesitaba una cita._

_Estaba dando un paseo más allá de la entrada al cementerio._

_Cuando vi un anunció que decía:_

_"__Para pasar un buen rato, vaya a la izquierda, hacia Tombstone n°8"_

_Cuando paso por la puerta de entrada,_

_Estoy seguro de que vi unos lindos ojos asomando desde una cripta._

_Di un paso hacia la tumba de mala reputación._

_Ahí me encontré con ella, con la "Zombie Prostitute"._

_(Zombie Prostitute/Voltaire)_

*—*_*—*—*_*—*_*—*

**(Resumen)**

¿Cómo se entretiene la Pareja Real un sábado por la noche?

**(Deslindes)**

Los personajes de _Kyo Kara Maou! _Pertenecen a Takabayashi y son usados en esta historia sin ánimo alguno de lucro.

*—*_*—*—*_*—*_*—*

**EL LABORATORIO DE ANISSINA**

El castillo estaba demasiado oscuro, y con razón, si pasaban de las doce de la noche, y eso contribuía a que Yuuri se sintiera demasiado incómodo —y expuesto— andando descalzó, con solo los pantaloncillos del pijama y la holgada camisa puestos, buscando a alguien a quien decirle que un pajarillo del jardín había entrado en su habitación por medio del balcón y no les dejaba dormir ni a Wolfram ni a él. Bueno… realmente, Yuuri lo hubiera dejado estar, de no haber sido porque Wolfram se había ofrecido a rostizar a la pobre criaturita y librarlos a los dos de los trinos y chillidos que pegaba.

En cuanto diera con uno de los guardias, le pediría que fuera a hacerse cargo de sacar al ave de su recámara y, una vez el hombre le obedeciera, podría correr como alma que lleva el diablo por todos los pasillos recorridos, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de una patada, salvando la gruesa alfombra y pegando un salto triple mortal para caer en su cama y resguardarse bajo las mantas de eso que llevaba rato acosándolo en su andar por los oblongos pasajes —vale, tenía una imaginación bastante vivaz y Shin Makoku, con sus demonios de fuego híper guapos, espadas que gruñían y mordían, además de compromisos declarados por medio de bofetadas, no era el mejor _fairy tale _que se pudiera decir—.

Se pasó la mano izquierda por el brazo derecho para mitigar el frío que soplaba y le hacía estremecer, cuando escuchó ruidos en una de las habitaciones al fondo del largo pasillo que transitaba en esos momentos. Casi sintió alivio al saber que no era la única persona despierta a esas horas.

—Ho-hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, sintiéndose inmediatamente después bastante estúpido porque aquello había sonado como una de esas cuestiones de películas de terror en las que un pobre desgraciado cae víctima de una bestia horrenda momentos después de pronunciar esas palabras.

La puerta del sitio de donde provenían esos sonidos fue abierta ligeramente de golpe y una cabeza pelirroja asomó segundos después.

—Ah, ¡majestad! —Saludó Anissina—, ¿qué hace despierto a estas horas?

Yuuri dudó si contarle sobre el curioso suceso del pajarillo en su recámara, pero decidió que sería lo mejor en caso de que ella pudiera decirle en donde encontrar a uno de los guardias fugitivos que parecían haberse ocultado bajo las lozas del castillo para no cumplir con sus deberes.

—Es que un ave ha entrado en la recámara y Wolfram ha amenazado con quemarla si no consigo a alguien que la saque pronto. Le molesta que no le deje dormir.

—¿Un ave?—ladeó la cabeza la inventora—. Su Alteza, si quisiera, podría ayudarles, mire, mire, venga—pidió, entrando en la habitación de nuevo.

Yuuri, por mera curiosidad, fue detrás de la larga cabellera rojiza que acababa de dejar de ver. En cuanto estuvo dentro del laboratorio, Anissina le puso justo sobre la nariz el extremo de lo que parecía ser una manguera rota que apestaba a plástico quemado y correaba algo negro y viscoso.

—¡Le presento a mi _Comete-cosas-indeseables-kun_! Me ha ayudado a librarme de varias molestias, como residuos de experimentos, insectos peludos y propuestas de matrimonio que le llegan a Gwendal.

—Ah, eh… ¿y no volveríamos a ver al pajarillo?

—No, no, claro que no. Dentro de esta bolsa —y dio un casi imperceptible talonazo a la bolsa de color azul oscuro a la que se conectaba la larga manguera y que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación llena de experimentos de la mujer —se encuentra un poderoso triturador que lo convierte todo en polvo, el cual hay que desechar una vez al mes y…

—¡Pero en ese caso hubiera dejado que Wolfram se deshiciera de él! —se quejó, entornando los ojos.

La mujer de ojos azules le miró como si no comprendiera el punto… o no quisiera comprenderlo.

—Entonces, su Majestad, ¿quisiera mi ayuda o no?

—Pues…

—¿Yuuri? —Llamaron desde fuera de la habitación—. Enclenque, ¿En dónde estás?

—A-aquí —tanteó Yuuri, quien ya se imaginaba al pobre pajarillo rostizado, servido en un platón acompañado de ensalada de verduras y puré de papa.

Bueno, había hecho _lo que había podido_.

Wolfram entró a la habitación al segundo siguiente, vistiendo ese particular camisón con volados al que Yuuri comenzaba a tomarle aprecio, viéndose despeinado y con una cara de aburrimiento y cansancio bastante notoria en sus bonitas facciones de príncipe berrinchudo.

—¿Ya te has deshecho de él?

—Vil y cruelmente, sí —mintió el recién llegado, cuyos ojos verdes estaban irritados por el insomnio—. Conrart ha aparecido y lo ha salvado, pero las cortinas del balcón no han corrido la misma suerte.

—Oh…

—Igual, madre quería comprar nuevas y sustituir las de todas las habitaciones —se encogió de hombros el rubio.

Anissina, molesta por haber sido relevada a segunda base en la cancha de la atención completa del Rey, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente: ahora que lo pensaba, tener a esos dos en sus terrenos de juego podría convenir bastante a ciertos planes.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, avanzó con lentitud hacia la puerta del laboratorio y tiró de ella, cerrándola y poniendo el seguro sin que los otros dos, que seguían hablando del destino de las cortinas de la habitación, se percataran de ello.

—Ahora que están aquí… —comenzó la científica, pero no obtuvo la atención tan deseada: Yuuri le decía a Wolfram que el encaje del puño derecho de su camisón se estaba deshilachando y el otro le respondía con un sincero «_No me importa» —_…Podrían ayudarme con algo.

—Pero se ve feo.

—¿Y a quién demonios le interesa si se ve bien o mal? ¡El único que lo ve eres tú!

—Pensé que te gustaba tu camisón.

—¡Es una simple prenda de dormir! Preocúpate el día en que se me esté deshilachando otra cosa…

—Wo-Wolf…

—…Mi uniforme de soldado es más importante que esto —y tiró de una de sus mangas, rompiéndola un poco más.

Yuuri sujetó esa parte de la tela y observó con un poco de curiosidad el daño.

Mientras tanto, Anissina, planeando una de sus macabras obras del día —bueno, de la noche—, encendió dos enormes máquinas parecidas a frigoríficos y exclamó con voz potente:

—Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿quisieran venir y hacerme un favor?

**Capítulo Único**

**—****Zombie P—**

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Con quién? ¿Haciendo qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan mareado y sentía que las piernas le fallaban? ¿Qué era eso cálido que reposaba a su lado? ¿Ese era el olor de Wolfram? ¿Por qué escuchaba tanto ruido amortiguado?

—¿Yuuri? ¿Yuuri? ¿Estás despertando? —susurró una voz demasiado familiar y a la vez muy distante.

—¿Uh?

—¡¿Qué si ya estás despertando?! ¡Levántate! ¡Anda! —exclamó la voz familiar, al tiempo que una mano helada lo sacudía y le daba pequeñas bofetadas en las mejillas.

Al final consiguió abrir los ojos y descubrir a un Wolfram demasiado pálido delante de él, respirando de manera agitada.

¿En dónde estaban? Una vez su vista comenzó a aclararse tras el sueño, pudo reconocer algunos aspectos de aquel lugar, en el cual ya había estado con anterioridad y le parecía aún más siniestro ahora: se trataba del laboratorio de Anissina, con sus cientos de artefactos chispeando y sonando por aquí y por allá, con las paredes húmedas, frías y mohosas y un extraño olor a cerezas vagando por todos lados.

La habitación estaba a media luz, siendo iluminada por un débil rayo de sol de la tarde que se colaba entre cientos de nubes negras que amenazaban tormenta.

Todo el Pacto de sangre estaba silencioso.

—Yuuri —apremió Wolfram, a su lado, sujetándole por un brazo de forma violenta—, ¡párate! —y, sin darle tiempo alguno para ordenarle a su cuerpo reaccionar y cumplir con la petición que se le hacía, tiró del mismo brazo que sujetaba, lastimando al Rey y haciéndole exclamar algo grosero.

Wolfram puso los ojos en blanco. Ahora que Yuuri podía verlo más de cerca, estaba sudando demasiado y sus ojos estaban un poco desorbitados.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿No puedes respirar?

Wolfram negó con la cabeza.

—No es eso. Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Yuuri no comprendió el significado de esas palabras hasta que vio a su prometido echar una mirada nerviosa en dirección de la enorme puerta hecha de gruesa madera y luego en dirección de las largas ventanas curvadas. A decir verdad, el Maou no estaba comprendiendo nada. En su vida había visto pocas veces a Wolfram mostrando nerviosismo como en esos momentos. Sentirlo temblar contra su brazo le indicaba que algo iba mal y que el soldado no se lo diría hasta saber que se encontraban a salvo por lo mismo, Yuuri intentó mostrar la mejor de las disposiciones.

El pacto de sangre en verdad estaba demasiado silencioso.

La puerta de madera que daba acceso al laboratorio de Anissina, gracias a su color oscuro, parecía la boca de un lobo a punto de tragarse a sus víctimas.

Wolfram, cuya respiración era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, aparte de los latidos del corazón de Yuuri, saltó por encima de unas cuantas cajas de madera arrumbadas en un rincón y Yuuri escuchó con desagrado que algo de cristal dentro de una de ellas se rompía: ¡Anissina los mataría! O peor: los haría participes de alguno de sus experimentos.

No pudo hacer más que poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Aquí! —dijo Wolfram, señalando con la mano un cuadrado cubierto con rejilla que se encontraba al menos a un metro de distancia de su cabeza y que era demasiado pequeño. Yuuri no se imaginó ni de broma lo que su prometido le estaba proponiendo—Subo yo primero. Pero es muy pequeño. Subamos más cajas a estas para poder alcanzar sin ayudarnos mutuamente. No me podría girar a darte la mano.

Yuuri parpadeó unas cuantas veces. A sus espaldas, la puerta ya no parecía ninguna clase de versión de algo tenebroso o macabro, sino lo que era: una simple puerta. ¿Le habría hecho algo malo al rubio para que este no quisiera usarla?

Si algo malo estaba sucediendo en el Pacto de sangre, bueno, estaba lleno de cientos, no, miles de guardias y valientes empleados dispuestos a todo por su Rey. ¿No sería mejor salir y pedirles ayuda?

Pero, cuando estaba por proponer esta opción, vio que Wolfram ya estaba levantando, sin demasiado esfuerzo, más cajas, apilándolas junto al viejo escritorio de metal que se encontraba abandonado a unos pasos debajo del ducto de la ventilación. Estaba serio, por lo que Yuuri no quiso interferir en su labor.

—¿Vas a ayudarme o te quedarás ahí, viéndome, todo el día _o lo que nos quede de vida_? —ladró, mirándole con ese par de gemas verdes ligeramente inyectadas en sangre.

—Ah, eh… bueno— y así, Yuuri terminó cargando cajas y pasándoselas a Wolfram, quien continuamente bufaba y soltaba una exclamación que el moreno no podía comprender del todo.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el Rey pudo darse cuenta de que afuera del laboratorio comenzaban a escucharse ruidos, no muy fuertes, pero señales de que había más gente aparte de ellos en aquel lugar.

Yuuri pensó en la posibilidad de salir y pedir ayuda en… cualquiera que fuera la cosa que estaba preocupando a Wolfram pero, al ver que este se quedaba quieto, sosteniendo una de las cajas más pesadas como si se tratara de un simple vaso con agua, Yuuri desistió.

¿Y si al Pacto habían entrado vándalos y estaban saqueándolo todo? ¿Y si Gwendal y los demás habían caído o se encontraban en plena batalla y la misión de Wolfram era mantenerle con vida hasta que todo aquello pasara? Por cierto, ahora que se acordaba y miraba sus ropas de diario más el uniforme azul de Wolfram, ¿Qué los dos no habían estado en pijama al momento de entrar al laboratorio de Anissina la noche pasada? ¡Noche! ¡Y ya estaba cayendo la tarde! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí?!... ¿En dónde estaba ella?

¡Demonios! Tantas preguntas y ninguna de ellas sin respuesta. ¿Por qué se escuchaba que alguien arrastraba demasiado los pies tras la puerta?

—Wolf…

—Cuando esté seguro de que podré mantenerte con la cabeza sobre el cuello, Yuuri, dejaré que me preguntes todo lo que desees —siseó—. Ahora, pásame esa otra caja, es la última —y, tal y como lo dijo, tras haber colocado la última caja de madera llena de cosillas frágiles sobre la pila que ya había formado, tomó impulso para treparse al pesado escritorio de metal y luego apoyó la punta de sus botas en uno de los bordecitos rocosos de la pared, asegurándose así de que al menos podría caer de manera segura en caso de que la torre de cajones de madera se viniera abajo.

Yuuri lo observó con zozobra hasta que el mazoku consiguió apostar los dedos de su mano derecha en la rejilla de metal cuadriculada, la cual arrancó sin demasiado esfuerzo puesto que los tornillos que la aseguraban estaban ya bastante viejos y oxidados. El Rey se hizo a un lado cuando la arrojó al suelo sin fijarse muy bien en qué dirección.

Cuando le vio trepar con ligera dificultad hasta colar la mitad del cuerpo dentro del ducto de corriente helada, Yuuri comenzó a pensar que nunca se había fijado en lo delgado que era Wolfram ni en lo que era él, puesto que tenían casi la misma constitución. Al menos ahora que el rubio se había colado por completo en ese estrecho sitio, sabía que cabria él también.

—¡Ay! —escuchó, luego de haberse producido un fuerte golpe metálico: la voz de Wolfram había sonado pastosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bien!

—Sí —Y luego jadeó. Yuuri se apresuró a ir detrás de él, dudando al momento de subir sobre la torre de cajas—. Es solo que no hay demasiado espacio para levantar la cabeza —cosa que el Maou pudo comprobar cuando entró detrás de Wolfram: también se golpeó al intentar mirar hacia el frente o un poco más allá de la rubia cabellera, la cual se aplastaba contra el techo de acero viejo.

Ahora que estaban ahí, Yuuri pudo experimentar por primera vez una extrema sensación de claustrofobia, la cual lo alimentó con una fuerte adrenalina en la boca del estómago que agregó un exceso de salivación a las glándulas de su boca. Estaba frito. ¡Tenían que salir de ahí! Sin quererlo, se empujó hacia delante y mosqueó las botas de Wolfram, quien no se había decidido a moverse puesto que estaba agudizando el oído. El beisbolista comenzó a desesperarse cada vez más y más, puesto que ya eran demasiadas las cerezas que habían sido colocadas en el pastel —No sabía por qué demonios estaba dentro de un conducto de aire ni tampoco porque tenía que haberse prestado a semejante tontería que seguro le generaría alguna especie de trauma—.

Wolfram, mientras tanto, tenía los ojos clavados en la espesa capita de tierra, polvo y una que otra ramita que se encontraban delante de él. Los conductos de ventilación terminaban en un ventilador enorme que daba hacia algunas de las torres del castillo, por lo que no le sorprendía ver tanta variedad en la suciedad de ahí.

No estaba escuchando nada más que su propia respiración y la de Yuuri.

Ya ni siquiera escuchaba esos gemidos guturales que le habían obligado a despertar en el laboratorio antes que a su prometido.

Los susurros tras la puerta no llegaban hasta el conducto de ventilación.

Ahora, lo único que se le ocurría hacer era preguntarse qué demonios estaba pasando. ¿Cómo había comenzado todo aquello y… en verdad era real?

Lo mejor, había aprendido en la guerra, era no portarse escéptico ante ciertas situaciones. Era mejor creer en todo lo que viera y desconfiar al menos hasta poder comprobar que sus sospechas no eran ciertas.

¿Ahora estaban en medio de una epidemia zombi? ¿Zombi? ¡¿Zombi?! Repentinamente sentía ganas de golpear a alguien.

Yuuri, que estaba a sus espaldas, estiró como pudo una mano para pellizcarle una de las piernas y atraer su atención. El soldado se sobresaltó tanto, que no pudo evitar un nuevo golpe de su coronilla contra el techo de acero.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! —exclamó, agachándose y llevándose como pudo las palmas de las manos al sitio en donde seguro le saldría un chichón.

—¡Pe-perdón! —tartamudeó el moreno, sintiéndose entre culpable y feliz, puesto que estaba molesto con Wolfram por no decirle que rayos era lo que estaba ocurriendo y la razón de que hubieran terminado dentro de un estrecho conducto de ventilación y porque sabía que el soldado solo estaba dando lo mejor de sí con el propósito de salvarle la vida en caso de que algo malo estuviese ocurriendo.

—¿Piensas decirme que rayos es lo que está pasando?

—Yuuri, estamos a mitad de una epidemia zombi.

—¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram, espera! ¡Me da escalofríos gatear por aquí solo! ¡Wolfram! —exclamaba Yuuri mientras se intentaba sobar el hombro derecho luego de que el rubio le soltara una fuerte patada ahí tras haberse comenzado a reír sobre su "información" al respecto de la epidemia zombi.

—No tengo la obligación de protegerte si te portas como un idiota, Yuuri: ¡no daré mi vida por ti ante un muerto viviente!

Yuuri se detuvo.

Su uniforme, negro como era, estaba ya blanco gracias al polvo y un tanto café por culpa de la constante tierra con la que se encontraban.

Las palabras de Wolfram le habían calado hondo y ahora estaba enojado. Si fuera verdad o fuera mentira, el otro no tenía por qué ser tan rudo y cabezota.

—Soy el rey —le recordó, apretando los dientes y tratando de darle alcance. Para ese momento, Wolfram estaba ya más lejos de él y había doblado una "esquina" en aquel laberinto de tubos de metal y suciedad.

—De nada te servirá ser el rey de una horda de zombis, Yuu-ri.

Y, en ese punto de la conversación, Yuuri supo que Wolfram tenía razón… ah, pero… ¡Como si todo aquello pudiera ser cierto! ¡Wolfram solo se estaba poniendo pesado!

—¿En dónde están Gwendal y Conrad?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y Cheri-sama y Gunter?

—Tampoco sé.

—¿Greta?

Wolfram no respondió. Yuuri por fin le dio alcance y para hacerlo constar le sujetó por el tobillo, haciendo que el soldado se estremeciera con fuerza.

—Lo quieras creer o no, no estoy mintiéndote.

Yuuri se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

—Wolfram, sería mejor si aceptaras que estás bromeando solamente —rió de nuevo.

Wolfram entornó los ojos y siguió avanzando por el conducto, sintiendo su cuello cada vez más y más adolorido por mantener la cabeza en posición tan precaria. Tendría que usar un collarín después de eso.

Estaban ya a la mitad de aquel estrecho pedazo de conducto cuando, de la nada, un fuerte crujido los sobresaltó a ambos. Wolfram se detuvo una milésima de segundo y a la siguiente comenzó a gatear como si hubiera nacido para ello.

Yuuri, en acto reflejo, le imitó, sintiendo que la taquicardia de su corazón aumentaba con cada momento.

¿Por qué Wolfram no había decidido arrastrarse en nubes de algodón o en cojines de esos suavecitos que Cecile tendía comprar para adornar los sillones? Ah, cierto, porque estaban en medio de una amenaza zom…

—¡Esta cosa se está moviendo! —chilló, cuando sintió que sus manos se hundían un poco junto con el metal y que una parte de él saltaba a sus espaldas, empujando sus pies hacia arriba.

—¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?!

Y, como el pequeño niño que se despierta tras escuchar el grito de su padre, el conducto comenzó a chillar y crujir con aún más fuerza que antes. Wolfram soltó una exclamación y se arrastró hacia adelante, pegando el pecho al hierro, tirando con sus manos y empujando con las piernas, como si fuera alguna especie de lagartija. Fuera lo que fuera eso que estaba haciendo, le estaba funcionando: avanzó demasiado en la mitad del tiempo que había ocupado durante todo el recorrido. Eso debía ser lo que los militares practicaban con esa malla de metal y púas manteniendo el pecho contra el lodo. Ahora, el rey se daba una idea de cómo aquello podría llegar a servir _en la vida diaria._ Pero no pudo pensar más en ello pues, cuando estaba por darle alcance a Wolfram, la tubería dio uno de sus más grandes crujidos y una de las correas de metal que las sostenían contra el techo se zafó. Los dos hombres gritaron de la manera más masculina que pudieron al tiempo que el Rey saltaba cual rana encima de su prometido.

—¡Idiota! ¡Harás que pesemos maááásss…!

¡PAFFF!

Wolfram vio estrellitas antes de poder elevar el rostro y observar a su alrededor: estaban en la sala de música. Yuuri estaba aún encima de él y su respiración le calaba en la nuca. Como se había impactado de manera brusca contra el suelo y había tenido suerte de salir vivo, no tuvo ninguna clase de arrepentimiento al asestarle un codazo fuerte en el costado derecho para alejarlo de sí.

Aquel hombre sí que era el colmo. Se le trepaba encima, provocaba que se cayeran, _le caía encima, _y era él quien se desmayaba. Pero bueno, no podía esperar mucho más de alguien como Yuuri. Ahora solo debía de preocuparse por ponerse a salvo y arrástralo consigo. Justo cuando estaba por abofetearlo para que reaccionara, el rey se levantó con el rostro pálido y la frente roja —puesto que con ella había impactado contra la cabeza de Wolfram —y le llevó las manos violentamente a los hombros, comenzando a sacudirlo con violencia al tiempo que decía:

—Wolf… ¡Ay! ¡Estamos bien! ¡Seguimos vivos!

Wolfram casi sintió un ramalazo de _ternura —_la ternura Bielefeld— recorriéndole la espina dorsal, sin embargo, el ramalazo del _fastidio _fue muchísimo más fuerte que el otro. Estuvo a punto de pegarle a su prometido cuando un Do, Re, Mi hecho con mal pulso le detuvo.

Esta nueva habitación estaba un poco más iluminada que el laboratorio de Anissina: las cortinas de color hueso de los enormes ventanales a su izquierda estaban completamente abiertas y dejaban pasar el brillo de la luna llena que luchaba por no ser ocultada por las gruesas nubes negras.

En automático, los dos chicos dirigieron la vista en la dirección donde, bien sabían, se encontraba el piano. Igualmente, los dos fueron recorridos por un estremecimiento al ver la curvilínea figura que se encontraba de pie al lado del piano de cola.

Era imposible no reconocer el brillo de los brazaletes de plata y el largo escote del vestido oscuro, además de esa cara que era idéntica a la del joven soldado que se había quedado anonadado al encontrar en ese sitio, sola, a su madre.

Yuuri, que estaba mejor colocado en el ángulo en que la luz golpeaba contra la ex-Maou, se sorprendió por la palidez que se mostraba en aquel rostro que tan bien conocía, además de que la mujer parecía estar demasiado ida.

Cuando Wolfram comprendió el significado de la mirada de su prometido, un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Casi pareció como si luchara por ignorar el hecho de que delante de él estaba su madre. Sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta, detrás de la cual se escuchaban esos mismos pasos arrastrados de antes, acompañados de ese constante caminar sobre las teclas del piano, el cual producía, ahora, un sonido demasiado tétrico como para olvidarlo fácilmente.

Yuuri, mientras tanto, tenía los ojos clavados en la figura de la mujer, preguntándose qué demonios estaba ocurriendo porque… en verdad estaba _muy _pálida y, aunque sus ojos verdes estuvieran centrados en ellos, era como si no los viera.

—¿Wolfram?

—Yuuri, lo mejor que podemos hacer en este momento es mantener la calma.

—Pero…

—Solo no pierdas el control, ¿de acuerd…?

Cecile hizo un movimiento brusco en ese momento, como si pretendiera saltar sobre ellos y Wolfram aferró la mano de su prometido, tirando de él, al tiempo que soltaba un nuevo grito de sorpresa y se abalanzaba contra la puerta para salir al pasillo, casi atravesándola al estilo robocop.

—¡Gwendal! —chilló Wolfram dejando de correr hacia la derecha del pasillo, en donde se encontraba el mayor de sus hermanos con el mismo aspecto que su madre.

—¡Conrad! —balbuceó Yuuri, tirando de Wolfram para detenerlo y no dejarlo ir hacia la izquierda, en donde se hallaba su padrino, despeinado y con aires somnolientos además de extraños.

Atrás, en la puerta de la sala de música, ya estaba la madre de aquellos tres.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! —gritó Yuuri.

La cabeza de Wolfram trabajaba lo más rápido que podía. Sus manos estaban temblando.

—¡Eres beisbolista, ¿no?! ¡Tacléalo! —Y de nuevo, sin dar tiempo a que Yuuri reaccionara, lo lanzó contra Conrart, provocando que lo derribara sobre la alfombra. Se apresuró a levantar a su prometido aturdido antes de que su hermano consiguiera ponerle las manos encima.

Ahora sí, motivados profundamente, echaron a correr hacia cualquieraquesealadireccionnoimportamientrasestemosasalvo. Jamás las caballerizas les habían parecido más seguras en toda su vida.

Ao relinchaba con fuerza y sacudía su crin mientras Yuuri, cuyas piernas parecían haber tomado la consistencia de la grenetina, se sujetaba con fuerza del brazo de Wolfram, cuya jadeante respiración chocaba contra el marco de la puerta.

Los ojos verdes del soldado estaban empañados y por su frente y orejas caían gruesas gotas de sudor que se perdían en el azul claro de su uniforme lleno de polvo y tierra.

Las maderas que componían las caballerizas estaban tan viejas y separadas, que el viento podía soplar entre ellas, haciendo que las bridas se agitaran, lo mismo que las correas de las sillas de montar y gruesos ganchos de carnicero que servían para colgar la carne a los que el Maou no veía ninguna utilidad aparte de la de asustar con su sonido tintineante.

—Wo-Wo-Wolfram, ¿esto ha sido un complot, verdad? ¿Lo has armado junto a Cheri-sama y tus hermanos? ¡Ya dime la verdad! ¡Es una broma frustrada, ¿no?! ¡Cómo aquella del viernes trece, cuando terminé colgando de esa torre!

Wolfram se dio tiempo de poner los ojos en blanco a pesar de que sus manos estaban sudando frío.

—Yuuri —siseó, molesto—, eso _no fue una broma. _¡Esto tampoco! —y sus palabras se vieron afirmadas por la fuerte presión que ejerció en los hombros de Yuuri con las manos, empleando también las uñas.

Ahora sí, el rey se vio completamente libre de asustarse.

Después de una hora y media estando encerrados en las caballerizas, las cosas habían progresado muchísimo entre ambos:

—¿Qué hacemos?

—No sé.

—¿Podemos irnos?

—No sé.

—¿Todos son así ahora?

—No sé.

—¿Y Greta?

—No sé.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—¡Ay, que no sé! —y, justo en el preciso momento en que terminó de gritar aquello, Wolfram pudo sentir una presencia a sus espaldas. Miró por encima del hombro y la sangre se le heló al ver las cientos de sombras apiladas contra la puerta de madera, jadeando entre las rendijas, gimiendo y balbuceando.

El viento les permitió sentir en las fosas nasales el perfume de varias de las personas que estaban ahí.

Wolfram pudo sentir la oleada del aroma de su madre, el de Gwendal y el de Conrart. Yuuri, por su lado, se estremeció al oler a Gunter, tal vez Gisela y, gracias a todos los cielos, ninguno de los aromas le pareció similar al de Greta… o al de Anissina…

—Yuuri —la puerta comenzó a temblar debido a los fuertes empujones que recibía—. No recuerdo nada a partir de que Anissina nos pidió ese favor.

—Yo tampoco.

—Anissina…

—Anissina…

—¿Será ella la causante de esto?

Yuuri se encogió de hombros. Su escepticismo seguía luchando contra la corriente de _la verdad. _Pero ya no podía más. Estaba aterrado, se sentía sumergido en una de esas pesadillas contra las que no se puede luchar por más que se necesite despertar.

Respiró hondo y se llevó las manos al rostro.

¿Qué podría decir? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué palabras podrían llegar a necesitar ambos en ese momento para sentirse bien? Ah, ningunas. No necesitaban palabras vacías para poder recomponerse de semejantes impresiones vividas ese día… porque cuando gateas por ductos de ventilación huyendo de zombies, cuando corres escapando de las personas que quieres y terminas oculto dentro de un pequeño sitio con olor a heno y equino, no necesitas que nadie te diga nada.

El mundo deja de tener sentido.

—En las películas, puedes deshacerte de ellos golpeando y destruyendo su cabeza —susurró.

Wolfram, que había tenido la suerte de ver unas cuantas en compañía de su prometido, asintió. Yuuri no se había dado cuenta de que las manos del otro habían estado aferradas a una gruesa vara de metal muy parecida a un atizador.

Yuuri, pasando saliva de manera difícil, sujetó la segunda tranca de la puerta, que era un enorme trozo de madera parecido a un palito de paleta, aunque con dimensiones mayores, por supuesto.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada sencilla pero cargada de significado. Ao seguía relinchando en su cuadrilla cuando se besaron y lo siguió haciendo también cuando la puerta fue abierta y el paso a los gemidos, gritos y susurros de pies sobre el pasto y la tierra fue mayor.

Corriendo como dos gacelas en plena pradera, los dos chicos comenzaron a preguntarse por qué demonios no habían tomado un caballo de los corrales: la respuesta llegó más pronta a la cabeza de Wolfram que a la de Yuuri; _porque el caballo era peligroso en caso de que los derribaran. _A pesar de esto, las cosas les habían ido bastante bien hasta el momento, a pesar del río —charco— de sangre que habían dejado detrás de ellos.

Yuuri parecía ser el más perturbado por el momento. Wolfram tenía la misma cara que pondría alguien que se ha visto obligado a ver demasiados cadáveres a lo largo de su vida.

—Cuando esto termine, me daré de baja por un tiempo —espetó, sin dejar de correr—. Me iré a Bielefeld. Pasaré un tiempo en las playas.

—Si esto termina, cumpliré el deseo de Gwendal: derribar los laboratorios de Anissina.

Wolfram asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se detenía detrás de un gran monumento colocado cerca de los pabellones de soldados. Sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la vara de metal y sus ojos demostraban que —como varios metros atrás— estaba dispuesto a luchar con todo.

Yuuri seguía temblando.

—Escucha, luego de pasar este jardín llegaremos a las salas principales del castillo. La puerta es gruesa, así que podemos cerrarla y estar seguros ahí —masculló Wolfram, quien sospechaba tener un exceso de salivación bastante anómalo—. Estoy seguro de que la vía está despejada por lo que podremos refugiarnos sin ningún problema. Anda, ven.

Rápido, como antes, comenzaron a moverse.

Era demasiado extraño que pareciera que solo se movían en un solo ángulo: recto, recto, recto… ¿En algún momento habían dado una curva? ¿Por qué esa sensación de estar vagando por sitios específicos? ¡Demonios!

—¡Qué bien! ¡Está despejado! —exclamó Wolfram.

Yuuri pudo respirar tranquilo.

Avanzaron con mucha más calma, sabiéndose —momentáneamente— a salvo, listos para entrar en su refugio… sin esperarse la avalancha de "personas" que se les dejó venir encima.

Wolfram aferró la mano de Yuuri y, difícil, se giraron y echaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo por el mismo camino que acababan de recorrer.

Más que poner sus vidas a salvo, Yuuri deseaba no soltar la mano de Wolfram por nada del mundo… ¡Y saber qué demonios estaba pasando! ¡Una explicación lógica! ¡Una explicación lógica! ¡Una explicación lógica!

Wolfram, respirando por medio de la boca, sintiendo la grava debajo de las suelas de sus botas, resbalando con el lodo sobre el caminillo de tierra, jaló de Yuuri todo lo que pudo hasta ver, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, el enorme portón que permitía la entrada al castillo. Saldrían por ahí, intentarían cerrar, en caso de no poder correrían colina abajo gritando como locos y pidiendo ayuda… en caso de atraer a más cosas de aquellas, correrían en dirección del bosque y se lanzarían a la laguna… porque los zombis no nadan… No pueden, ¿o sí?

Pero la situación empezó a ponerse fea cuando los _guardias _aparecieron.

Fue instintivo. Por algo las llevaban consigo, ¿no? En menos de un minuto se vieron golpeando con rudeza las cabezas de los dos soldados que se encontraban a ambos lados de la enorme puerta.

Los que los perseguían se habían quedado rezagados, aunque sus guturales voces gimientes podían ser escuchadas aun, cosa que les dijo que no estaban del todo salvados.

Wolfram se apresuró a cerrar una de las hojas de la puerta antes de que fuera tarde mientras Yuuri seguía golpeando la cabeza del No-Vivo que le había tocado.

—¡Pero qué demonios haces!

—¡Me aseguro de que no se levante de nuevo!

—¡Ayúdame a cerrar la maldita puerta!

Y, cuando el soldado estaba por tirar de la agarradera de acero para cerrar la puerta que le correspondía a Yuuri, se vio sujeto por una mano carnosa y llena de araños que lo arrastró hacia el otro lado de la puerta mientras esta era cerrada por efecto del vendaval que se soltó a continuación.

Yuuri, cuya mente se había quedado en blanco una milésima de segundo, se estampó contra la puerta intentando abrirla. Nada. No pudo.

—¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram! —y sus bramidos se vieron amenizados con los de Wolfram, cuyas exclamaciones y quejas se había incrementado mientras el Maou se imaginaba lo peor…

Minutos después, todo quedó en silencio.

Las piernas de Yuuri fallaron y acabó de rodillas en el suelo.

¡Oh, dioses! ¡¿Qué acababa de pasar?!

Cuando la torva de "zombis" que les había estado persiguiendo llegó… no importó demasiado…

_—__Creo que deberías poner más disponibilidad de armas…_

¿Estaba escuchando la voz de Wolfram mientras un cuerpo caliente y húmedo se lanzaba sobre él?

_—__¿No fue suficiente con las que encontraron?_

_—__¡Por supuesto que no!_

_—__Aw…_

¿Ahora la de Anissina? ¡Ay! ¡Alguien le había mordido el cuello y otros más en las piernas! ¡Sus manos también estaban siendo mordisqueadas!

_—__También agrega otras cosas: seria bueno tener una espada y no solo un fierro enchuecado. ¿Y por qué solo yo y Yuuri, eh? ¿No podría haber más gente valiente luchando por sus vidas? No me imagino a mis hermanos cayendo tan fácil y rápido._

_—__Puede que su excelencia tenga razón._

_—__Seria buen momento para traer al enclenque de vuelta. Así podré patearlo por dejarme morir de manera tan estúpida. ¡Cuando se iba a caer de la torre di todo de mí para salvarlo!_

¿Qué…? ¿Qué…?

Alguien le dio un tirón de cabello y pateó su pierna. También sintió un par de tironcitos en los brazos y luego cayó hacia el frente, contra el cuerpo de alguien.

Sintió el perfume de Wolfram en su nariz.

—¡Wolfram!—chilló cuando pudo abrir los ojos—. ¡Los zombis! ¡La guerra mundial Z! ¡Tenemos que quemarlo todo! ¡Llamar a la armada! ¡Conseguir municiones! ¡Wolfram! ¡¿Qué no estabas muerto?!

El rubio y Anissina, que estaba de pie al lado de lo que parecía ser, ante los ojos del Rey, una pantalla de televisión hecha con una caja de hojuelas de maíz y plastilina, intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron de medio lado ante la estupidez del Maou.

—Yuuri, estábamos dentro del juego de realidad virtual creado por Anissina, ¿no lo recuerdas aún? Ese favor que nos pidió cuando llegamos aquí: fue entrar en estas cosas —y golpeó el borde de una de las enormes cajas blancas parecidas a refrigeradores con fuerza— y decirle que nos parecía el desarrollo de su juego para el día de brujas. Ya le he dicho que ha sido horrendo.

Anissina se aclaró la garganta, indignada.

Yuuri estaba que no cabía en sí.

—¿Un… juego?

—Ajá.

—¿De realidad virtual?

—Sí.

—¿Y estás vivo?

—Completamente.

El Rey asintió con la cabeza, como si lo hubiera comprendido todo y se levantó del banquito de madera en el que le habían sentado, abrazando con fuerza a su prometido y regalándole a la maquina blanca una mirada asesina.

Era… un consuelo saber que todo aquello había terminado por fin. Y, sobre todo, que había sido solamente un juego.

—Aprovechando que siguen aquí y que ya saben más o menos de que va la cosa ¿Quisieran probar también el otro juego? ¡Hay un yeti! —para cuando su célebre invitación terminó, se dio cuenta de que aquellos dos habían desaparecido.

—¿Así que solo pasaron dos horas en realidad? —preguntó Yuuri, enterrando las manos en los cabellos dorados mientras el rubio acomodaba la cabeza contra su pecho y sus piernas se enredaban las unas contra las otras.

—Eso parece.

—Uhm…

Wolfram se acomodó contra el huequito que había entre el hombro y el cuello de Yuuri mientras su mano se deslizaba por el pecho cubierto por la camisa azul del pijama que usaba el moreno. Sin titubear, mordió con fuerza, encajando los colmillos, haciendo a Yuuri gritar.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

—¡Me dejaste morir, eso me pasa! ¡Dejaste que esa cosa rechoncha y apestosa me comiera, idiota!

—¡¿Y qué demonios podía haber hecho yo?!

—¡Algo! ¡Eres el Maou, ¿no?!

—¡Era un simple juego!

Wolfram salió de la cama, enojado.

—¿Ahora sí era un simple juego?

—Pue-Pues…

—Tendrás que compensármelo, Yuuri, a pesar de ser una realidad virtual me dolió bastante.

—¡A mí también me comieron!

Wolfram frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo feo. Al final, soltó un suspiro y entró en la cama de nuevo. Con un beso bastaría para apaciguar su molestia. Yuuri parecía saberlo.

—¿Ahora han dado problemas por un simple pájaro? —masculló Gwendal, con ganas de ahorcar a alguien cuyo nombre empezaba con "Y" y terminaba con "Uuri" además de mandar a prisión por revoltoso a su _hermanito_ menor.

—Wolfram se pone cabezota cuando ha tenido un día pesado y no puede dormir —se encogió de hombros Conrart.

En ese momento, la puerta de madera que acababan de pasar se abrió de repente, dejando ver una cabellera pelirroja acompañada de un par de grandes ojos azules.

—¡Gwendal! ¡Conrart! ¿Quisieran hacerme un favor?

Y… ¿cómo podría Gwendal resistirse a las peticiones de semejante mujer? Solo esperaba que, cualquiera que fuera ese favor, no le doliera demasiado.

Conrart, como buen hermano que era —además de probablemente masoquista—no pudo dejar morir solo al mayor de los tres y, encogiéndose de hombros, entró tras Gwendal en el laboratorio de la pelirroja, quien había desconectado el juego virtual _Zombie P! _y había conectado el _Yeti XD!_


End file.
